Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to data processing systems and methods, and more particularly to restricting access to peripheral devices from data processors.
Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems generally include data processors and peripheral devices. Data processors can generate access requests to read or write information at a peripheral device. Depending upon the particular application or application team, it may or may not be desirable for a given data processor to be able to access a particular peripheral. Because data processor are typically designed to be generic enough for use across multiple applications, a dynamic ability to configure the manner in which data processors are allowed to access various peripherals, or more importantly prevent access to various peripherals, is desirable.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.